Question: Express $0.15$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.15$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $1$ $C5$ The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$. The number $C5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredths. Five hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C5}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{C5}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{C5}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{1C5}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 15/100 be simplified?]